Fifi
This article is about Fifi, who was known as Babette in the Broadway musical/House of Mouse. You may be looking for The Bimbettes, blonde triplets who fawn over Gaston, who were occasionally called Babettes. Fifi (or Babette, as she was named in the Broadway musical and House of Mouse, or Marie, as she was named in a short-lived comic book series) is Lumiere's girlfriend (or at least one of them) in Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. Fifi is one of the castle's maids, who was turned into a feather duster during the spell alongside the other maids. She is voiced by Mary Kay Bergman (who coincidentally voiced Claudia and Laura, two characters from the film with a slightly similar personality) with a French accent. Personality Fifi is a very flirtatious character in Beauty and the Beast and often likes to tease and play with Lumiere during the movie. According to "Mrs.Pott's Personality Profile Game" in the special edition, Fifi's personality is described as expecting someone else to do for her and believes in doing things for herself, other than for others. She is playful, alluring and womanly. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Fifi is one of the Castle Maids of the Beast's Castle. When the Castle was put under a spell she, alongside the other Castle Maids, was turned into a feather duster. She first appears in the kitchen, telling Mrs. Potts and Chip that she saw a girl in the Castle (thus confirming Chip's claim to Mrs. Potts beforehand). Fifi next appears behind a curtain with Lumiere where she tells Lumiere that she's been burnt by him before. Lumiere then takes Fifi into his arms, but accidentally drops her when he sees that Belle has escaped from her room. Fifi then appears along with many other feather-duster ladies during the song Be Our Guest. Later on when Belle returns to the castle with Beast, who rescued her from wolves, Fifi watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wounds and they become friends. Fifi later on is sad to hear that Belle has left the castle to care for her ill father and that the spell might not be broken. When the castle is under attack by Gaston and the Villagers, Fifi joins the group of objects in defending the Castle from the Villagers. When their plan to block the door from the Villagers fails, Fifi tells Lumiere that they must do something to which gives Lumiere an idea, which is to attack the Villagers when they enter the castle, which they do.One of the Villagers grabs Fifi and pulls out the feathers on her. Luckily, Lumiere comes to her rescue and burns the Villager's bottom, scaring the Villager away, and scooping up Fifi in his arms. Later on when the spell is broken, Fifi is turned back into a maid and when she walks by Lumiere, she flirtatiously dusts his face with her feather duster, and he chases after her, but is stopped by Cogsworth, who wants to make amends for all their arguments before. In the end before the credits, Fifi is seen holding Lumiere's hand, presuming that they will continue their relationship together. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Fifi only appears in the sequel during the song As Long As There's Christmas. She doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In Belle's Magical World, Fifi has not only a bigger focus then in her previous appearances, but also has a prominent storyline. In the segment, "Fifi's Folly", Fifi misunderstands Belle as Lumiere's new girlfriend when Belle helps him rehearse for his 5th Anniversary date with Fifi. Heartbroken and jealous of Belle, Fifi shows a very dark and scheming side of her when she takes serious actions to sabotage Belle and Lumiere's "relationship". After discovering Lumiere was really preparing for a night with her and not Belle, she is overjoyed and forgets about what she had done in attempt to get back at her. Fifi's previous actions catch up to her and almost cost her and Lumiere their lives when they end up sliding off a steap ledge and hanging over a deep gorge. Belle, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts round up some of the other household objects and together, they formulate a plan to save Lumiere and Fifi. In the end of the segment, Lumiere tells Fifi he loves her and they share a kiss. Fifi learns not to jump to conclusions. (Possible continuity error: it would seem to be implied by Lumiere's claim that this is would be his fifth anniversary date with Fifi that the spell had been cast for that long a time, whereas in the movie he implied it had been ten years since it was cast. Of course he might not have been dating Fifi during the first five years of that spell, but this is Lumiere, after all...) New Adventures of Disney's Beauty and the Beast Fifi, referred to as Marie in this comic, played a role in the comic series. In one of the issue storylines, Marie alongside Lumiere attempt to help the Beast into confessing his love to a woman, although it ended in failure. Marvel Comic's Beauty and the Beast Fifi also appeared in a few issues, mostly to flirt with Lumiere. However, Issue 7 featured Lumiere fondling with two feather dusters when Chip attempted to ask Lumiere whether he was willing to play with him outside in the snow, making it unclear whether her appearances before and after that issue were actually all Fifi or if it was one of the other feather dusters. House of Mouse Fifi made a few cameos in the series often seen with Lumière and the other servants. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", she and Lumière attempted to help Goofy practice confessing his love to a woman. However, he failed. (This is similar to a story in the short-lived Disney Comics series of Beauty and the Beast, only it was the Beast whom Lumiere and Fifi called Marie were coaching, and their efforts were just as "successful" as with Goofy.) Disney on Ice In the Disney on Ice version of Beauty and the Beast, Fifi has an extra scene with Lumiere in which they encourage the Beast to pursue Belle after he frightens her away, and witness him rescuing her from the wolves, ending with Fifi comically swooning into Lumiere's arms. Disney's Beauty and the Beast: the Stage Musical In the stage musical version of Beauty and the Beast, Fifi is called Babette, and she is depicted as turning into a feather duster rather than being turned into one that can move and talk. She make her first appearance when Maurice enters the Beast's Castle, and flirts with him to make Lumiere jealous. She and Lumiere have an argument in which she accuses him of having many other girlfriends, even dropping some names, one in particular - Monique - causing Lumiere to literally light up. Later on, her initially human hands develop feathers, leading into a running sight gag with Lumiere sneezing everytime he tries to flirt or dance with her. Trivia *Fifi's human form bears a slight resemblance to Vanessa. *Despite the movie being set in France, Fifi is one of only two characters in the film who possessed an actual French accent (the only other being her sometimes-lover, Lumiere), and one of only three who possessed a French accent in the franchise overall (the third being Angelique from The Enchanted Christmas). *In a short-lived comic book series of Beauty and the Beast set a few years before the events of the movie, Fifi was called Marie. (Note: this should not be confused with the Marvel comic book series, which were like the midquels, set sometime during Belle's stay at the castle.) Gallery ﻿ Beautyandthebeast 5225.jpg|Human Fifi with Human Lumiere Normal beautyandthebeast 3418.jpg|Fifi with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere MangaFifi.jpg|Fifi and Lumiere in Kilala Princess Volume 4. Batb_0597.jpg|"I saw a girl in the castle." FifiWorried.jpg|"What shall we do?!" FifiMad.jpg|Fifi is jealous of Belle. FifiScreamed.jpg|Fifi and Lumiere scream like cowards while heading towards danger. Lumiere with Fifi.jpg|Fifi holding Lumiere's hand determing that she will continue her relationship with him. Tumblr n097nariMX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Station Belle KH.png Belle Redesign 5.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Servants Category:Objects Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Humans that were turned into objects Category:Animated characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Minions